Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved solar cell module which excels in weather resistance and exhibits a stable, desirable photoelectric conversion efficiency over a long period of time. More particularly, it relates to a solar cell module having an a-Si solar cell element provided with a grid electrode having a coating comprising a specific epoxy resin disposed so as to cover the entire exterior of the grid electrode.